gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
High Grade Build Fighters
High Grade Build Fighters, or HGBF, is a line of Gunpla kits of the Mobile Suits from Gundam Build Fighters and Gundam Build Fighters Try Series in the Gundam meta series. It is split into two lines: the standard 1/144 model kits and High Grade Build Custom, which consists of accessories to enhance other Gunpla kits.[http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/gunpla/bf.htm Gunpla Taizen - Gundam Build Fighters] HG & SD Build Fighters Gundam Build Fighters = |-| Gundam Build Fighters Try = {| class="wikitable sortable" ! HGBF # ! Model ! Series ! Yen Price ! Release Date ! Notes |- |018 |BG-011B Build Burning Gundam |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥1,512 |October 2014 |First Gunpla kit for Gundam Build Fighters Try, the second season of the anime. |- |019 |RGM-237C Powered GM Cardigan |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥1,944 |October 2014 |Remolded variant of HGUC-067 with updated mold and parts. Includes the Powered Arms Powereder. |- |020 |LGZ-91 Lightning Gundam |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥1,728 |November 2014 |Uses a new mold. Lightning Back Weapon System (BWS) sold separately as HGBC-015. |- |021 |KUMA-F Beargguy F |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥1,944 |November 2014 |Color and design variant of HGBF-005 with Petitgguy unit. |- |022 |Gundam Ez-SR |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥1,944 |November 2014 |Remolded variant of HGUC-155. Includes parts for the Ez-ARMS and other parts for three different configurations (Intruder, Eliminator, Shadow Phantom). |- |023 |SD-237 Winning Gundam |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥1,080 |December 2014 |First SD Gundam in the kit series (marketed as "SD Build Fighters"). Features Recombining Transformation System and some parts can be used by HGBF-18 and HGBF-20. |- |024 |AMX-104GG R-Gyagya |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥1,944 |December 2014 |Original kit of this scale and series. A design variant of AMX-104 R-Jarja Mobile Suit. |- |025 |MSN-001M Mega-Shiki |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥1,944 |December 2014 |Remolded variant of HGUC-136. Mega Ride Launcher available in white as HGBC-017. |- |026 |PF-78-3A Gundam Amazing Red Warrior |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥1,944 |January 2015 | |- |027 |Hi-Mock |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥864 |January 2015 |All-new kit. |- |028 |TBG-011B Try Burning Gundam |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥1,944 |February 2015 |Remolded variant of HGBF-018 with new parts. |- |029 see Side Stories |- |030 |Star Winning Gundam |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥1,080 |February 2015 |Remolded variant of HGBF-023 with new parts. |- |032 |GNW-100P Gundam Portent |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥1,944 |March 2015 | |- |033 |S×D×G Gundam |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥1,000 |March 2015 | |- |034 |GN-9999 Transient Gundam |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥1,944 |April 2015 | |-| Side Stories = {| class="wikitable sortable" ! HGBF # ! Model ! Series ! Yen Price ! Release Date ! Notes |- |029 |RX-93-ν-2 Hi-v Gundam Vrabe |Gundam Build Fighters Amazing |¥2,592 |February 2015 |First kit from the ''Gundam Build Fighters Amazing'' (manga) and Gundam Build Fighters Document (photo novel) to be released. |- |031 |XXXG-00W0CV Wing Gundam Zero Honoo |Gundam Build Fighters Honoo |¥2,950 |March 2015 |First kit from the Gundam Build Fighters Honoo photo novel to be released. |-| Exclusives = {| class="wikitable sortable" ! HGBF # ! Model ! Series ! Yen Price ! Release Date ! Notes |- |N/A |Build Akatsuki Gundam |Gundam Build Fighters |¥2,100 |December 2013 |Bandai Hobby Pro-Shop exclusive remolded variant of HG Seed with new parts. Designed by Katsumi Kawaguchi. |- |N/A |Gundam Dynames Arm Arms |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥2,100 |December 2014 |Bandai Hobby Pro-Shop exclusive remolded variant of HG00-03 with new parts. Designed by Katsumi Kawaguchi. |- |N/A |Berry Berry Beargguy F (Family) |Gundam Build Fighters Try |¥2,700 |March 2015 |Color variant of HGBF-021. Sold exclusively in a special release of Edge of Life's "Just Fly Away" CD single. Trivia *In keeping with its Italian theme, the Wing Gundam Fenice's box packaging uses the Ferrari font for the labels on the main side panel and instruction booklet instead of the GP Base font used in the other Gunpla boxes.Gundam Guy - HG 1/144 Wing Gundam Fenice - Released in Japan! *Unlike other HG kits, the Beargguy III's box and instruction booklet photos display the assembled kit without the panel lines drawn or the seam lines covered up, reflecting China Kousaka's beginner level in Gunpla building. Parts of the instruction booklet have a female-oriented layout compared to other kits in this series. References See also *High Grade Build Custom External links *[http://bandai-hobby.net/site/gunpla_buildfighters.html Gundam Build Fighters at Bandai Hobby] Category:Gunpla Category:Out of Universe information